


Out of the closet

by Its_shorty1012



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Boy Love, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Go read my other story, High School, I got bored, LGBTQ, M/M, Male/Male, Ok bye, One Shot, Or not, Power Rangers - Freeform, Promposal, Sarah likes brody, School, Struggle, but he doesn't like her back for reasons ;), depends on meh mood, hahaha, ill give ya a dollar, ill stop now, im bored, its a free country, lol, or I wont, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_shorty1012/pseuds/Its_shorty1012
Summary: Brody and Preston have to come out to their friends, and Preston is a bundle of nerves.
Relationships: Brody Romero/Preston Tien, Hayley Foster/Calvin Maxwell is here but not mentioned, Mentioned One Way Sarah Thonpson/ Brody Romero
Kudos: 15





	Out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil random  
> One shot I wrote cuz I’m bored and Ms Rona won’t let me do anything. Comments are always welcome! And I’m still doing my other fix I just need more ideas :)

Brody POV 

“Do you think we should tell them?” I asked Preston as I paused Greys Anatomy. 

“Are you insane?” Preston replied as he reached over me to grab the bag of doritos.

“Presto,they are our friends, they will understand.” I said reaching into the bag for a dorito with my free hand (the other hand was holding Prestons hand of course.)   
  


“What if they don't?! How are we going to explain this to Mik and redbot?! Are people gay or at least bi in the lion galexy?!” He asked me as his head flopped onto my chest. And his heart racing.

“Im sure people were,come to think of it,I think Veira is a lesbian.” I replied calmly as I placed a kiss on top of Prestons head. “Trust me,they will understand,and I'm sure Mik and redbot will too.”

“What about Sarah? That girl had eyes for you since you arrived here! Hayley tells me she's been gunning to ask you out!” Preston said, panicking. “She’ll hate me.” Preston exclaimed with his eyes wide.

“Im sure Levi can date her or something,I mean he's single and he's my brother and that's a CLASSIC move.” I said, looking over at Preston with a grin. 

Preston turned over and gave me a peck on the lips. “I think Im ready to tell them tomorrow.” He said smiling “And by the way, I love you” He added. 

“I love you more.” I replied as I returned the kiss. 

After about ten or fifteen minutes later we FINALLY finished season eight of greys anatomy after a few seconds after the episode Levi knocked on the door. “Come in!” I shouted. “Dads getting chinese takeout,he wants to know what you guys want,and by the way Preston your Dad called and said that your staying over because he won't be home till late tomorrow.Just text me what you guys want.” 

“Ok.” Preston said.

“Also Brody I texted you the menu. So just call dad whenever.” Levi said closing the door.

Thankfully Levi,my dad,and Prestons dad knew. While Prestons dad wasn’t completely on board with it he soon understood.

Preston looked over at me “I want whatever your having babe.” He said smiling.

“I think I’m getting chicken Lo-mein with fried rice. Sound good.” I replyed smiling

Preston nodded in agreement. “Alright.” I said as I texted my dad.

“So for tomorrow,” Preston began to say. “How about I wear one of your sweatshirts to sort of hint at it. And maybe go from there.” Preston suggested with his head rested on my shoulder.

“Good idea.” I replyed, “Can I wear one of your sweatshirts tomorrow?” I asked smiling. 

Preston looked up at me and smiled “of course babe.”

————The Next Morning——————-

I felt Prestons hand holding me TIGHT a little too tight,I could tell if he was nervous and boy, he was. As we approached the front of the school we let go of each other's hands.

“Ready?” I asked

“Ready.” Preston responded

As we walked into school we stopped at Prestons locker first,as Levi could at least  _ try _ to keep the others out of our tracks until lunch,for the whole  _ coming out thing _ . Prestons locker had pictures of the team and photos from magic shows,a few card decks and towards the back of this locker (where its harder to see) he has a pic of us holding hands.

“LEVI!” A very angry Sarah yelled.

“I told you we are taking the super short was today!” Levi responded shrugging his shoulders.   
  


“More like super long way!” Calvin yelled

Crap.

Levi sighed, “Hey how about we all calm down and get to class?” Levi suggested before anyone saw this.

“Right.” Sarah replied as they all headed up to the drama room.Preston sighed I knew today would be a long day.

——————At Lunch———————-

Preston was anxious for the groups arrival. “You ready babe?” I asked his squeezing his hand. 

“I hope so.” Preston said as he looked over his shoulder. “Shit their coming,act normal!” Preston added.

We were holding hands under the table, hopfully Hayley would drop something and the bundle of nerves could be gone. 

“Guys my IB English test was so hard! It’s it’s like she thinks we’re in collage!” Sarah yelled. 

“It’s a collage corse!” Responded Hayley as she pulled her salad out of her lululemon bag. “I tried to tell you not to take five of them but you said “it will look good on my application.” Hayley said mocking her. “Where do you even plan on going?” Hayley added.

“Yale.” Sarah said smiling.

“Don’t you have a full scholarship to Dartmouth?” Levi asked.

“Yea,” Sarah replyed “But who knows about Dartmouth.” 

“I’m going to University Of Sothern California even though I got into Cornell, I just want free collage.” Hayley replyed to Sarah. Hayley looked over at Preston “Where do you plan on going.” 

“I’m planning on going to UCLA and staying close to home, and also because I have a scholarship.” Preston said.

“I have a football scholarship to UCLA.” I added. “Also, I’m really happy I got a scholarship so Preston and I don’t have to do the long distance relationship thi-“ I clap my hands over my mouth after I realized what I had just said. “God damn it” I mumble. 

“What?” A confused Sarah said. “So, you,you guys are a thing now?” 

“Yea.” Preston replied nervously.

She looked over at us“Thats great,I knew Preston was gay but Brody I never saw coming.” 

“Actually,” I say “I’m bi.”

“Makes more sense.” Hayley replyes. 

I reached for Prestons hand and our fingers interlocked. “So you guys accept us?” Preston asked.

“Of course!” Calvin replyed 

“You're our friends.” Hayley added “We’ll always accept you.” She added with a reassuring smile.

“Hey everyone!” Mik said walking by.

“Mik? I didn’t know you did lunch duty.” Asked a confused Sarah. 

“Oh! Mr Lunt had to talk with a students parents during lunch so I had to take over.” Mik replyed. “Mind if I sit?” He asked. 

“Go ahead.” Levi replyed.

“I’m bi.” I said quickly 

“I’m gay.” Preston said extremely fast. 

Honestly I  _ prayed  _ that he would get the point. 

“Oh!” He stayed happily. Then he slowed down “oh.” Mik has just realized what happened. “Come here,” He said pulling Preston and I into a hug. 

Preston looked around “Thank you,everyone, for accepting us.” He began to tear up. “Today was….was hard.. last time I came out to my friends I lost.. a lot of them.” “I’ve never had any friends really until last year. Because of that moment.” “Just thank you all again.” 

——————————–————————

Prompisal: Bonus

Preston POV

As I walked inside school the hallways were bare it was so quiet. Too quiet. The light went out for two or three seconds, but when they came on, Brody was holding a big banner reading “Preston, will you make my life magical and take me to prom?” With drawings of wands and top hats. Tears of joy began to come out of my eyes. Brody got down on one knee help the poster up “Preston will you go to prom with me?” He asked

“Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!” I said smiling. He picked me up and we kissed while I was being spun around in the air ( **a/n like brides and grooms do at their wedding lol)**

There were cheers and people clapping, that moment was an amazing moment. It was my favorite moment.


End file.
